RiZachulous Race
RiZachulous Race was the third-ish season on TDERB. It takes place in an alternate timeline from the other seasons of TDERB, as some characters from previously in the series behave differently in this season. Summary The season, hosted by the somewhat titular host, Zach Sherwin, takes 20 (18 original and 2 later introduced) teams of 2 around the world, having them compete in multiple challenges. It has 18 episodes, with 2 double eliminations, 2 disqualifications, and 1 team that quits. Trivia *Characters who have not yet been used as competitors in the previous TDERB reiterations are Bruce Lee, Clint Eastwood, Dr. Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Jamie Hyneman, Adam Savage, Beethoven, Bonnie Parker, Clyde Barrow, Donald Trump, Ivan the Terrible, Catherine the Great, David Copperfield, Harry Houdini, George Washington, Romeo, Juliet, Shaka Zulu, Julius Caesar, Bill, Ted, Oprah Winfrey, and Ellen DeGeneres. **However, Clint Eastwood, Bruce Lee, Sherlock Holmes, Beethoven, George Washington, Oprah Winfrey, Ellen DeGeneres, Bill, and Ted were all used as challenge hosts or other in the original 2 seasons. *This is the first season to: **Have Season Four and Five competitors. **Have more than two teams. **Have more than two people in the finale. *Although several competitors are reused from the original series, they change in several ways: **Adam- Already dating Eve here, he becomes more "lovey-dovey". **Al Capone- Goes from a smooth criminal to a stereotypical "nice guy". **Blackbeard- Gains more of a character, adding more than just taking a dump and losing. **Cleopatra- Becomes less of a self centered, egotistical character, gaining more emotions. **Eve- Similar to Adam, becoming more of a stereotypical couple. **Gorgo- Develops more of a nuclear family motherly personality, than just being there. **Joan of Arc- Similar to Blackbeard, she becomes more fleshed out, being made more timid, happy, and competitive. **Justin Bieber- Losing his jerk personality, he becomes instead a sarcastic but caring teenager. **Lady Gaga- Arguably losing the most personality, she becomes more sane than her TDERB whacky self. **Leonidas- Gains the "nuclear family husband" personality, instead of her stereotypical dumb jock persona. **Marilyn Monroe- Changes from a flirtatious, one note character into a more intelligent, scheming, but still flirty, woman. **Michael Jordan- Becomes more one note, in a mockery of his and Ali's original argumentative style. **Miley Cyrus- Ditches the "wannabe nerd" shtick to become more of a down to earth character. **Muhammad Ali- Similar to Jordan, becoming simply argumentative. **Sarah Palin- Loses her mean "villain" personality for simply slightly unintelligent personality. **William Wallace- Changes the least out of anyone, although he becomes less socially unaware. *Adolf Hitler, Bob Ross, Darth Vader, Edgar Allan Poe, Goku, Kanye West, Master Chief, Mr. T, Napoleon Dynamite, and Neil deGrasse Tyson are the only competitors from the original season one not to return as competitors; Bob Ross, Kanye West and Neil deGrasse Tyson are the only ones to return at all, Bob Ross as a cameo, Kanye as a challenge host in Annie Karaoke, Tyson as an employee and a pilot. **Similarly, Captain Kirk, Doctor Who, Donatello, John Lennon, Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach, Raphael, Rick Grimes, and Skrillex don't return as competitors from the unfinished Season 2. ***John Lennon does appear as a cameo, however. *There were originally going to be episodes hosted by Genghis Khan (Wrath of Khan), Kim Jong-Il (Illest of the Ill), and an episode hosted by Stan Lee. Category:Season